poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie) Patchy's Movie Hunt/Opening Scene (The movie Beginnings, at Patchy's House) Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see next Pooh's Adventures Movie. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got his's film, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Winnie the Pooh. Voice: Remembering, Winnie the Pooh. music video plays with Pooh Audience: clapping Patchy: I don't believe I lost his next film. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Pooh's next film is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to next Adventure film! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty Potty: Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Pooh Bear. Only for Pooh Bear!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more Potty: in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Winnie the Pooh! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins (it show a logo of "Cheeky Dumper") Stewie: (Voice) Cheeky Dumper is film in front of a live studio audience. (At the living room) Brain: Oh, my God! Where is my roast pheasant? Stewie: Hmm, by now I think in the city dump. (Laughing Resonates) Brian: You throw it away? But I told you my boss was coming here for dinner. Stewie: Well, unless he likes bad foods, he's going home hungry. (Laughing Resonates) Brain: You cheeky dumper. (Laughing Resonates) (when that ends a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment) Patchy: That's it? That's next Pooh's next Adventure film? THAT WAS JUST A BRIAN AND STEWIE'S COMEDY SHOW!!! Potty: What a rip! Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears POOH BEAR ''BETRYAED US!' cries Why did I love this stuff in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Pooh Bear's stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! ''to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! Announcer: [on TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words) And now, for the real Next Pooh's Adventure film! Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. Pooh's Play/Timmy's Trilogy Wishes (After Pooh's Theme Song, the Open start at Pooh and his friends planning there play) Rabbit: '''It's almost time.(He moving piano) '''Donald: So, Pooh, why you invite us for? Mickey: Yeah, and why we're doing a play? Goofy: And What's play about? Pooh: Oh don't worry, guys, you find out. (At Night, Show is started and Christopher Robin come out) Christopher Robin: Shhh, quit. (cough) And now we begin our play, which we called, Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie). Piglet: What's Wishogoly? Christopher Robin: Shh, not yet. (still cough) Act 1, our story begins. (Then the scene fades, as a the opening credits, and after that, where in the scene when Timmy is doing his trilogy wishes) Timmy: I'm the one. (He does amazing stunts) Mr. Crocker: He's the one. (Crocker follow him, starting the shut Timmy) Mr. Crocker: There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (2# clone): '''I already said that. '''Mr. Crocker: No, I said. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): Are we gorgeous or what? Mr. Crockers: (together) There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner. (Timmy jumping in fin air, and going around three times) Timmy: Uh, we're still spinning. (And Timmy fell down and hit a car) Timmy: Yes! Nobody defeats Teo, master of the martial arts. Ha Ha! Hoo Hoo! (They start shouting Timmy, again) Timmy: Ooh. (He start running, in slow monaching, and cut with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Cosmo: All right, Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school for kickball or as lab partner. Wanda: But in your Trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one. (Then Pooh and his friends just comes in) Pooh: Hello, guys? Cosmo: Hey, Pooh. It's Winnie the Pooh....................! And his friends! Rabbit: Yes, yes, yes. It's been awhile you three. Otis: Glad to see ya. Wanda: Yeah, great to see you all too. Twilight: So what are of you doing? Cosmo: We're just doing Timmy's Movie parodies Trilogy wishes. Pip: Oh, that's cool. Goofy: Can we join you guys? Cosmo: Sure! Why not. (Back with Timmy, and they stopped at a restaurant, and Mr. crocker add more clones of him) Timmy: Hey, you guys look hungry. You want sweet-and-sour pork or... (he hit them with his power) Kapow! Mr. Crockers: No, thanks. we're allergic to MSG. (they got hit, and he clone more of him, Timmy runs away from then) (Back to them, Wanda calls Timmy) Wanda: Timmy, get the ring. Get the ring! Piglet: Yeah! Get the ring! (Back at Timmy, again, Timmy say Telephone poll and answer it) Timmy: Get me a new Trilogy wish. This one's not fun anymore. Mr. Crockers: What? We're totally fun. 'Cause fun starts with "F." (They throw Fs at him and going into the next trilogy wish) Timmy: Cool. I'm in middle-earth. Pooh: Hay, Timmy. Tigger: What's up, Timmy-Boy? Timmy: Find. Donald: So, why you doing these wishes? Timmy: Well, I always want to be the chosen one. Eeyore: If you say so. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof comes in) Wanda: Here you go, chosen one. One ring to rule them all. Human Applejack: Wait, that's a teething ring. Timmy: Applejack's right, you know. Wanda: Oh, sorry. Poof's teething. Timmy: Yeah, I know. (Timmy give teething ring to Poof) Wanda: Here you go, One ring to rule-- Timmy: This is an onion ring! Rabbit: What's up with these things, Wanda? Cosmo: Oh, that's mine. (he attack Timmy, and he rubing the onion ring in his head) Cosmo: Precious... and delicious. Eeyore: If figures. Wanda: Oh, I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere. (She found it, from her hand) Oh, here it is. (She give the ring slowing, and they going to the volcano) Wanda: Only the chosen on can take this ring and drop it into the fire of Dark Mount Gloom. Otis: Dark Mount Gloom? What's that? Wanda: Well, Otis, this a mount is made of-- (She toke a bit) Timmy: What? Are you telling us this mountain is chocolate? Wanda: Dark Chocolate. Spricke: Really, chocolate mount? Wanda: What? Can't I have some fun on these wishes? (They made it to the top, they go blow away from the wind) Cosmo: Timmy, throw the ring in the lava! (Timmy walks to the lava and throw the ring in it, and the wind the sun comes up) Mickey: Wow, that's was quick. Timmy: You said it, Mickey. Seriously, how about we have a little bit more action in my next chosen one mega action trilogy wish? Human Rainbow Dash: I'd like that. Abby: Me too. Freddy: Me three. Wanda: You got it. (They going Timmy's third trilogy wish) Timmy: WHOO HOO! Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!! Timmy: I'm chosen one magic wizard boy Timmy Totter, and I'm playing Pooferscoop. (Timmy and Pooh and his friends follow Poof) Cosmo: Timmy Totter? I prefer tater totters. (Cosmo hit that building) Cosmo: Ah! Human Applejack: Now this what I'm talking about. Donald: You said it. (Wanda toke a bit on her broomstick) Wanda: Oh, you've got to try this pretzel broomstick. Pooh: It's a Honey Broomstick? Rabbit: How you think of food, in the time like this? Pooh: I'm pratice. Timmy: That does it. I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast. (Timmy got zapped) Tigger: What was that? Goofy: Um, guys, look! Wanda: Oh, No! It's the ultimate bad, nasty wizard, Moldywart. Vicky: It's not Moldy, but it is indeed a wart. (Laughing) Pip: We're in trouble now! Pig: Look out, she mint be gassy. (She start to zapped him, again) Otis: Run!!! (they running away, they hid on that building) Cosmo: Timmy, before you guys get destroyed, can you wish me up some ketchup for the tots? (Than Vicky zapped the building throw and her head pops out throw that hole) Vicky: Ha Ha! Here's Moldy. Both: (Screams) Otis: (Screams) Otis's Friends: (Screams) Mickey: YEP! Goofy: GORSH! Donald: (Screams) Pip: Doesn't anyone had a new plan? Otis: Yes. Run in feel! Rabbit: Run, Run! We gotta run! Tigger: Make a break for it! (They start running again, and Jorgen comes in) Jorgen: TIMMY! (He did arid of Vicky) Jorgen: STOP! Timmy: Cool, Jorgen got rid of Moldywart, and now We can scoop the poof. Human Rainbow Dash: This's my favorite game. Donald: Quick, he gaving gaing away. Tigger: Attard that kid! (They start chasing Poof, again. Then Jorgen give rid of Cosmo and Wanda. Then finally Timmy got it) Timmy: Yes! Tigger: (Laughing) Now that what I called fair playing. Twilight: You said it, Tigger. (The Jorgen give rid of Poof, too) Timmy: Poof? Have, what gives? We're playing a game here! Tigger: Yeah, do you know all the sports, Jorgen. Rabbit: That's right. Jorgen: The Fun times are over. This is not a game. Remain the shadows. Do not speak your and Pooh's name! Timmy: Uh, you're freaking us out here, dude. (And Jorgen send Timmy and Pooh and his friends falling) All: (Screaming) (And they landed at Timmy's House) I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! Pooh: Oh! We're back your house, Timmy. Timmy: You're right, Pooh, A trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: The Chosen one 4: Jorgen's a Jerk. Spike: Nice title. Pig: I was gonna suggest The Chosen one 4: Poopy McHits-a-lot, but yours is good, too. Human Fluttershy: Um, came we go inside now, I'm hungry. Human Pinkie Pie: Yeah, me too. Pip: Me three. Winnie the Pooh: Me four. Otis: Let's find something to eat. Timmy: Ok than. Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Mickey: Hey, where are they? Twilight: They were here a moment ago. Tigger: Where'd they go? Timmy: Well, then, guess we'll meet up with them later. (They went inside) Timmy: Hay, dad, mom. Can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy with the box? Human Pinkie Pie: Yay! Wait what? Otis: I don't get it. Abby: Me either. Pooh: Yeah, I want honey, not cereal. Mr. Turner: Honey, why is a buck-toothed street urchin wearing a pink hat calling us "Mom" and "Dad," and also, why all those talking animals, some girls, a pony, a dragon are here and asking for food? Timmy: Um, 'cause I'm your son? Mickey: Yeah, Timmy, remember, your son? Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he's your son. Mrs. Turner: But we don't have a son. We decided against having children so we have more money, less responsibility, and weekends free. Mr. Turner: Yeah, having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things, like going to this weekend's Big M.A.R.F. Festival. Timmy: The Middle-aged Rock festival? Both: 'Cause you're never too old to rock and roll! (they beak their backs) Both: Ow! Our Backs! Rabbit: Are you two out of your minds!? Twilight: '''You're guys 50-60 years old. '''Mr. Turner: They are right. Maybe we are too old. To the heating Pads! Mrs. Turner: Grab a muffin, and let yourself and your friends out, street urchin. (They walk away in pain) Timmy: Street Urchin? M.A.R.F. festival? Piglet: '''What's going on, Timmy. '''Goofy: '''Yeah, I think something had to do with Jorgen. '''Spike: '''I with you, Goofy. '''Timmy: Eh, I've had weirder mornings. (He put a color one) Timmy: No, not that one. Rabbit: Come on, we got get to Timmy's School, before something get worst. (Than Dr. Facilier is watching them) Dr. Facilier: Well, looks like Pooh is look some clues from the Boss's Plan. Well, looks like I had to warm her. (He walks away) (At the School) Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? Where the heck are they? Mickey: '''Something strange is going on here? '''Twilight: '''You said it, Mickey. '''Human Rainbow Dash: '''This is stranger than our world. '''Timmy: Well, If I have to face the education system without magic, I better be prepared. Otis: Me too. (At the the classroom, Timmy, Pooh and his friends walks in) Timmy: Hey, guys. Where's my seat? Chester: Wow, a new kids who doesn't know we're not cool! Timmy: What are you talking about? I know you're not cool, and It's me. HELLO! Pooh: do you remember him? Eeyore: Yeah. Twilight: Yeah I'm Twilight. Spike: And Spike. Remember? A.J.: I'm A.J., the class genius, new kids. You can have my seat. I'll stand. Otis: A.J. You know us, Timmy Turner! Duke: Yeah, and Duke, too. Human Flurttershy: You've got to remember us, A.J. and Chester! Human Rairty: Yeah, you guys, and Timmy are friends. Timmy: Guys, we're not a-- Mr. Crocker: New Kids! Don't you guys know these kids aren't cool? A.J.(he use a megaphone), "F" FOR STANDING! Man, I love megaphones. Okay, class, Today's assignment is to think of clever ways to destroy the new kids' self-esteem. Timmy: But we're not a new kids. Look, I've even done the homework you assigned on the Big Dipper. Mr. Crocker: Hmm, an overachieving suck-up. I like it. But "F"! All: (Screams) Mr. Crocker: That's how we roll in the fifth grade. And everyone knows there's no such thing as the "Big Dipper." Rabbit: You got to be kidding me. Mr. Crocker: Oh I'm not kidding. Timmy: The Big Dipper doesn't exist? A.J.: Where'd you guys move here from, Dumbsville? (Everyone is laughing at them) Timmy: I've lived here my whole life! And Pooh visited me all the time! What's wrong with you guys? I'm you best friend. You beat me up every day. And I've been in love with you since kindergarten! Mr. Crocker: Awkward. Tigger: '''You know, that kid needs to control his feelings. '''Goofy: '''You're said, like Donald. '''Donald: Hey, Why you... Mickey: Take a easy, Donald. Timmy: First my parents, now you guys. What's wrong with everyone? Look at me. I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! (Then, Head Eliminator and Dr. Facilier comes in) Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. Dr. Facilier: Hello, Pooh, long time go see. Pooh and Friends: (Gasp) Timmy: Okay, what the heck are they? Mickey: That's Facilier!! Jafar: Oh he's not the only one here. Human Rainbow Dash: Jafar! Donald: Maleficent! Rabbit: Iago! Goofy: Hades! Evil Sunset Shimmer: Don't forget me! Twilight: Sunset Shimmer! Wait! You're not the the real Sunset Shimmer. You're just a- Evil Sunset Shimmer: Clone created by Tino's greatest fear, "The real Sunset Shimmer didn't becoming evil again, didn't she?!" Twilight: Tino got rid of you for good! He faced his fear, and fought back! Pooh: Wait. She become evil, again? Twilight: No, Pooh. I'll talk about this later. Jafar: Well, we love to talk about what we're doing, but we don't the Heroes ruild our plans. Chester: '''Wow, another new kids! (Jafar shout a laser with his sefter) '''Chester: '''Who shoots deadly lasers! '''Mr. Crocker: Okay, class, new assignment. Run for your-- darn this chalk--Life! (Crocker and students screams and left the classroom) (Head Eliminate life Mr. Crocker's desk) Hades: So, what are we should do with them? Evil Sunset Shimmer: I gust we should follow Bowser's olders. Lago: Witch is? Evil Sunset Shimmer: Take Pooh and his friends to Bower's Kingdom. Maleficent: What about Timmy? Evil Sunset Shimmer: Let the Head Eliminator take cave of that. Head Eliminator: '''Eliminate Timmy Turner. (He destroy his desk) '''Timmy: It's official. This is the weirdest morning ever! Pip: Now what? Otis: I know, Run in feel! Rabbit: Run, run! We gotta run! Tigger: Make at break for it! (They start running) Dr. Facilier: They gaving away! Evil Sunset Shimmer: Get them, you fools! Timmy: We got to get out of here fast. Freddy: Yeah, but witch vehicle to take? Timmy: No. No. (They found A.J.'s Ride) Otis: Perfect. Mickey: Get on! (they got on it) Timmy: Thank you, A.J. (They drove off) Pooh: That was a close one. Rabbbit: Tell me about it. I've almost lost my tail. Evil Sunset Shimmer: Where's are they? Jafar: There they are! (All the Villains get on Head Eliminator and fly off, cut up of them) Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. Pooh: They've spotted us! Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh oh. Otis: We're dead, aren't we? Pip: Yep. Timmy: We to find Cosmo and Wanda and wish robo-dork and the villains away. (They hide in that build broad) Timmy: That was close. Freddy: Good thing that build broad were here. Piglet: This is terrible. Eeyore: Could get worst. (Jorgen grab Them) Timmy: (Screams) Eeyore: See? Timmy: Ah! Don't eliminate us! I'm not--- Jorgen: Timmy Turner! Timmy: Jorgen! Man, are we glad to see you... And to see somebody who knows me. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Sonic879